Die Herrin der Orden
by Nemesis8791
Summary: Viele Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia Pokémon-Meister geworden ist. Doch nun sind neue Feinde aufgetaucht. Können David aus Viola City und seine Freunde das Team Neo und die finstere Pokémon-Kaiserin besiegen?
1. Ein ungewöhnlicher Besuch

**ERSTES KAPITEL: EIN UNGEWÖHNLICHER BESUCH**

Ein neuer Tag begann, leuchtend erhob sich die Sonne über der Johto-Region. David Newman aus Viola City gähnte und blieb noch ein paar Minuten liegen, bevor er zu der Ansicht kam, dass es nun Zeit war, aufzustehen. Er duschte rasch und schlüpfte in seine Lieblingsklamotten, ein paar schwarze Shorts, ein rotes T-Shirt und dunkle Turnschuhe. Als er fertig angekleidet war, sprintete er die Treppe hinunter. Er war noch nicht ganz unten, als ihm ein Teddiursa und ein Haspiror entgegenkamen und ihn freudig begrüßten. David beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter und streichelte sie sanft.

„Na? Auch so gut geschlafen wie ich?" fragte David. „Sollen wir unsere tägliche Runde machen?"

Als Antwort bekam er ein zustimmendes „Teddi, Teddiursa!" und ein „Haspiror!"

„Okay, dann kommt!" sagte David. Bevor er das Haus verließ, rief er schnell in die Richtung der Küche: „James, ich gehe mit meinen Pokémon spazieren!"

„Gut", bekam er als Antwort. „Aber sei vorsichtig! Dieser Tage laufen draußen ziemlich viele wilde Pokémon herum."

„Aber die sind doch immer draußen", erwiderte David.

Davids Onkel James, ein älterer Mann mit kurzen bläulich grauen Haaren kam aus der Küche gelaufen und blickte David eine Weile an. „Sei' trotzdem vorsichtig, okay? Sie sind nämlich nicht alle freundlich, wie du immer glaubst..."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, ich verspreche es", sagte David und verließ das Haus gemeinsam mit Teddiursa und Haspiror.

David atmete die frische Luft tief ein und machte sich auf den Weg. Sein erstes Ziel war nicht weit entfernt. Es war das Nachbarhaus. Dort wohnte das Mädchen, das schon seit vielen Jahren mit David befreundet war. Und in der letzten Zeit häuften sich die Gerüchte, dass sie nun ein Paar waren, was beide allerdings vehement bestritten.

David drückte bei Familie Litton auf die Klingel, und es verging nicht einmal eine Sekunde, bis ein Mädchen mit langen, grünen Haaren die Tür öffnete. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid, so dass sie von weitem eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Guardevoir hatte.

„Whoa! Das ging aber schnell!" staunte David.

„Ich habe ja auch schon auf dich gewartet", antwortete Julia. „Kann es losgehen?"

„Von mir aus gerne", sagte David.

Julia drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und rief: „Endivie, komm!" Und wenig später kam das kleine grüne Pokémon mit dem einzelnen Blatt auf dem Kopf heraus. Und wie immer wurde David sofort von Endivie stürmisch begrüßt.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut", sagte David. Er fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie ein solch kleines Wesen so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte.

„Hey, Endivie, das reicht jetzt!" sagte seine Besitzerin halb scherzend und halb tadelnd. „Wenn du so weiter machst, erdrückst du ihn noch!"

„Endivie!" rief das Pokémon und kehrte an die Seite seiner Besitzerin zurück.

Julia Litton war schon immer in Blumen und Pflanzen vernarrt gewesen. Als ihre Eltern ihr endlich erlaubt hatten, Pokémon zu halten, hatte sie sich natürlich sofort dafür entschieden, Pflanzen-Pokémon zu trainieren. Und als sie dann auch noch ein Endivie von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekam, war sie sofort sprichwörtlich Feuer und Flamme gewesen.

„Wohin wollen wir?" fragte Julia, während Endivie sich an ihren Körper schmiegte.

„Lass' uns zur Route 32 gehen", sagte David.

„Einverstanden!" sagte Julia „Wie wär's, wenn wir um die Wette laufen?"

„Ich bin bereit", sagte David und setzte zum Sprint an. „Wer zuletzt da ist, ist ein lahmes Enton!"

**PKMN**

Sie brauchten für den Weg zu ihrem Zielort eine halbe Stunde. Natürlich war David wie immer schneller, aber er ließ Julia kurz vor dem Ziel aufholen, um dann gemeinsam die Route 32 zu betreten. Hier verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo und schlenderten eine Weile nebeneinander her.

„Ich freue mich schon riesig auf unsere Reise", sagte Julia und machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Ja, so geht es mir auch", sagte David.

Er war erst vor einigen Wochen sechzehn geworden. Wenn er ehrlich war, fand er es reichlich spät, um die Pokémon-Reise zu beginnen. Der Große Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia war bereits mit elf Jahren in die große weite Welt gezogen, oder war es mit zehn? Doch James hatte fest darauf bestanden, dass David erst einmal seine Ausbildung auf der Pokémon-Schule in Viola City abschloss, bevor er fortging.

Am Anfang hatte David seinen Onkel für diese Entscheidung gehasst. Doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass er es nur gut mit ihm gemeint hat. Sollte er nämlich gegen seinen Erwartungen feststellen, dass der Job als Trainer doch nichts für ihn war, hatte er die Möglichkeit, Züchter zu werden. Das war natürlich nicht ganz uneigennützig, denn James war selbst ein bekannter Pokémon-Züchter, dessen Aufsätze über die Aufzucht von Pokémon preisgekrönt waren.

„Richard und Michael haben ihre Reisevorbereitungen gerade abgeschlossen", sagte Julia beiläufig.

„Michael soll bloß nicht den Proviant vergessen", ermahnte David. „Ich sehe es schon vor mir, wenn er und sein Pichu als erstes vor Hunger jammern."

Julia lachte laut auf. „Du hast ja so Recht!" sagte sie.

Mittlerweile waren die zwei Teenager mit ihren Pokémon am Ende des Waldweges angelangt und gingen ein Stück lang am Straßenrand. Von weitem näherte sich ein roter Sportwagen. Und ein paar Momente später fuhr es an ihnen vorbei. Am Steuer konnten die beiden Teenager eine Frau mit blonden Haaren erkennen.

„Hast du gesehen, wer das war?" fragte David, der stehen geblieben war.

„Das war doch Rachel Mc Crane", antwortete das Mädchen. „Sie ist nicht nur eine Schönheit, sondern auch Arenaleiterin von Oliviana City. Sie ist ein Vorbild für jeden Trainer, der sich auf Feuer-Pokémon spezialisieren will. Was will denn eine solche Persönlichkeit in Wurzelheim?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete David und kehrte um. „Komm, finden wir es heraus!"

**PKMN**

Als David und Julia wieder in Wurzelheim ankamen, sahen sie den roten Sportwagen vor dem Haus stehen. Fast im selben Moment kam die Fahrerin aus dem Haus heraus. James folgte ihr nach, und nachdem sie noch ein paar Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Während James wieder ins Haus ging, lief Rachel zu ihrem Wagen. Genau in dem Augenblick erblickte sie die zwei Teenager.

„Hi", begrüßte sie den Jungen. „Du musst wohl David sein."

„Ja", antwortete David zögerlich.

„Dein Onkel hat mir viel von dir erzählt", sagte die blonde Frau und wandte sich seiner Begleiterin zu. „Und du musst Julia sein. Ich bin Rachel Mc Crane."

„Ich weiß", sagte David. „Ich habe Sie schon oft im Fernsehen gesehen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er: „Kennen Sie meinen Onkel schon lange?"

„Kann man wohl sagen", antwortete Rachel mit einem Lächeln. „Wir sind alte Freunde..." Es folgte wieder eine kurze Pause. „Ich muss jetzt leider wieder gehen. Es hat mich sehr gefreut. Wir werden uns bestimmt noch sehen." Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in ihren Wagen und fuhr weg.

„Wir sehen uns auch nachher, ja?" sagte Julia.

„Klar", sagte David und sah zu, wie Julia und Endivie in ihr Haus verschwanden. Dann sagte er zu seinen Pokémon: „Kommt, wir machen uns jetzt Frühstück, okay?"

David setzte sich in der Küche und löffelte eine Schüssel Cornflakes mit kalter Kuhmuh-Milch, während sich Teddiursa mit einem Glas Honig vergnügte und Haspiror einen Pokériegel bekam. Von James war nichts zu hören. Das war durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in seine Bücherkammer zurückgezogen und arbeitete an irgendwas. Er hatte immer etwas zu tun, seitdem ein paar seiner Ratgeber zur Pokémon-Aufzucht zu Bestsellern geworden waren.

„David, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" Völlig unbemerkt war James hereingekommen, so dass David unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr. „Oh entschuldige, ich habe dich erschreckt."

„Nein, ist schon gut", sagte David. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

James setzte sich auf einen der anderen Stühle. „Du bist jetzt ein großer Junge", begann er. Seine Stimme klang fast ein wenig traurig. „Und du gehst schon bald auf die Reise deines Lebens. Genieß diese Zeit, sie kommt nie wieder."

„Das werde ich", sagte David.

„Ich hätte dich gerne auf den Weg gebracht und dich verabschiedet", fuhr James fort. „Doch ich fürchte, es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„Was ist los?" fragte David, der sich plötzlich ein wenig unwohl fühlte.

„Ach, es ist nichts", beschwichtigte James. „Nur eine kleine Sache, bei der ich um Rat gefragt wurde. Deshalb werde ich heute noch abreisen müssen."

„Heute noch?"

„Ja", antwortete James. „Aber es ist keine große Sache. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Wohin musst du denn?"

„Vorerst nach Oliviana City. Ich wurde gebeten, mir etwas anzusehen", antwortete James. „Aber das ist nicht der einzige Ort, den ich besuchen werde. Ich mache also auch eine Reise durch die gesamte Region, genauso wie du. Mein Zug fährt in drei Stunden." Als er das gesagt hatte, stand er auf, klopfte David zweimal auf die Schulter und verließ die Küche. David setzte sein Frühstück fort, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich beklommen. Und das Gefühl blieb für den Rest des Tages.

**PKMN**

„Pichu, Donnerschock!"

„Ausweichen, Teddiursa!" rief David hastig, doch es war zu spät; bevor sich Teddiursa mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit bringen konnte, wurde es von der Attacke des kleinen Elektro-Pokémon getroffen. Kurz taumelte es noch, und dann fiel es um. David rannte mit großen Schritten zu Teddiursa. „Hey, Teddiursa, bist du okay?"

Als Antwort bekam er ein schwaches „Teddi..."

David holte Teddiursa zurück in seinen Ball und stapfte wütend auf den Pichu-Trainer zu. „Bist du verrückt geworden?" schrie er ihn an. „Wie konntest du nur mit der Stärke angreifen? Du hättest mich genauso treffen können!"

„Was meinst du?" fragte der Pichu-Trainer unschuldig. Es war ein Junge mit einer blonden Stachelfrisur. Er hatte sich mit David auf einen spontanen Kampf verabredet. „Das war eine ganz normale Donnerschock-Attacke. Außerdem ist die Genauigkeit meines Pichu ziemlich hoch. Du wärst auf keinen Fall getroffen worden."

„Trotzdem!" widersprach David. „Du solltest dein Pichu besser kontrollieren, Michael!"

Michael lachte trocken. „Willst du mir jetzt Vorschriften machen, wie ich meine Pokémon zu trainieren habe? Was ist überhaupt los mit dir? Wieso bist du heute so gereizt?"

David hielt eine Weile inne. „Entschuldigung, ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist."

„Entschuldigung angenommen", sagte Michael breit grinsend und legte einen Arm um Davids Schulter. „Ich kann dich ja durchaus verstehen. Das nennt man Dorfkoller, das bekommen alle in unserem Alter. Aber manche haben es noch schlimmer als wir! Es soll nämlich tatsächlich Leute geben, die in Neuborkia wohnen!"

„Ja, genau", sagte David und schmunzelte.

„Keine Sorge, noch zwei Tage, und dann sind wir weg aus diesem Kaff. Und ich weiß, was dich wieder aufmuntern wird", sagte Michael. „Wir gehen ins nächste Café und bestellen uns einen schönen Eisbecher."

„Nein danke", erwiderte David.

„Hmm, bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete David. „Ich werde jetzt heimgehen und noch ein bisschen meine Sachen für die Reise vorbereiten. Aber danke trotzdem."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Michael. „Und falls du deine Meinung ändern solltest, ein Anruf genügt!"

David nickte. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Schon seit seiner frühen Kindheit war er mit Michael befreundet. Was ihm so gut gefiel, war Michaels frohe Natur. Er war immer optimistisch und gut gelaunt, und David hatte ihn nur ganz selten unglücklich erlebt. Doch in diesem Augenblick wollte er nicht in seiner Gesellschaft sein. Viel zu sehr beschäftigte ihn das seltsame Verhalten und der plötzliche Aufbruch seines Onkels.

Ein sich nahendes Autogeräusch riss David aus den Gedanken. Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er den roten Wagen, den er schon am Morgen gesehen hatte. Er hielt direkt neben ihm an, und ein Fenster öffnet sich.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!" sagte die Fahrerin.

„Mein Teddiursa muss ins Pokémon-Center", erwiderte David.

„Steig' ein!" forderte Rachel ihn auf. „Ich bringe dich hin!"

David zögerte kurz und stieg in den Wagen. „Also? Worüber müssen Sie mit mir reden?

„Dein Onkel, hat er sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig benommen?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Na ja, hat er Dinge getan, die er vorher nicht getan hat?" fragte Rachel.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete David. „In den letzten Wochen schien er mir etwas verstreut. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so sehr beschäftigt war..."

„Womit war er beschäftigt?"

„Er hat sich sehr viele Nachschlagewerke gekauft und ausgeliehen. Ich glaube, er hat für ein neues Buch recherchiert", sagte David.

„Was waren das für Nachschlagewerke?"

„Was weiß ich?" erwiderte David, der die Fragerei nicht mehr aushielt. „Herrgott, ich spioniere doch nicht meinem Onkel hinterher!"

„Entschuldige", sagte Rachel. „Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

„Ist schon gut", antwortete David. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fragte er: „Ist James in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Warum fragst du das?" fragte Rachel und warf einen kurzen Blick auf David, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.

„Er hat sich heute ziemlich seltsam benommen, nachdem Sie da waren", sagte David. „Und dann ist er auch noch so plötzlich aufgebrochen..."

„Er ist weg?" wurde er von Rachel unterbrochen.

„Ja, aber ich dachte, das wüssten Sie!" sagte David.

„Nein, davon hat er mir nichts erzählt. Ich bin heute nur zufällig vorbeigekommen, aber ich habe eine eigenartige Entdeckung gemacht, über die ich mit dir reden wollte", sagte Rachel und bog nach links ab.

„Hey, zum Pokémon-Center geht es in die andere Richtung!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete Rachel. „Aber zuerst will ich dir etwas zeigen."

In weniger als fünf Minuten waren sie am Ziel angekommen. Als Rachel das Haus betrat, steuerte sie zielstrebig auf einen Glasschrank im Wohnzimmer zu, in dem James die acht Orden von Johto aufbewahrt waren, die er sich einst verdient hatte.

„Es ist noch da", stellte sie mit Erleichterung fest.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragte David.

„Hat James dir jemals etwas darüber erzählt?" fragte Rachel, während sie mit dem Finger auf einen der Orden zeigte und sorgsam darauf achtete, dass sie ihn nicht berührte. Dieser lag neben den acht regulären Orden, wie die anderen war es ein Anstecker, doch während in die anderen alle ein bestimmtes Muster eingraviert worden war, war dieser völlig blank. Es war nur ein Stück glänzendes Metall mit einer Nadel auf der Rückseite.

„Er nannte es seinen Glücksbringer", fragte David. „Aber alles, was ich darüber weiß, ist, dass er ihn geschenkt bekommen hat. Ich weiß nicht einmal, von wem."

„Er sagte mir heute, dass er ihn dir für deine Reise geben wollte, damit er dir Glück bringt", sagte Rachel.

„Echt? Davon weiß ich nichts." In der Tat hatte James nie etwas Derartiges erwähnt. Fast behandelte er den kleinen Gegenstand wie ein Heiligtum, niemals hätte er ihn aus der Hand gegeben. Umso seltsamer fand David, dass er nun ohne ihn aufgebrochen war.

„Hm, das ist seltsam. Wieso hat er dir nichts gesagt?" murmelte Rachel nachdenklich. „Es sei denn..."

„Es sei denn, was?"

Doch Rachel antwortete ihm nicht. Statt dessen sagte sie: „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Aber ich werde in drei Tagen wiederkommen, spätestens in vier. Versprich' mir, dass du nicht abreist, nicht bevor ich wieder da bin. Versprichst du es mir?"

„Hab' ich eine Wahl?" fragte David.

„Ich fürchte, nein. Aber du musst mir vertrauen", antwortete Rachel lächelnd. Sie verließ das Haus, stieg in ihren Wagen und fuhr los.

„Hey, Sie wollten mich noch ins Pokémon-Center bringen!" rief David ihr hinterher, doch ihr Wagen war schon am Horizont verschwunden."


	2. Der erste Kontakt

**ZWEITES KAPITEL: DER ERSTE KONTAKT**

Rachel Mc Crane kam nicht wieder; nicht nach drei Tagen, und auch nicht nach vier. Bald war eine ganze Woche vergangen, und langsam beschlich David der Verdacht, dass er vergessen worden war. Auch seine Freunde wurden mit der Zeit ungeduldig. Deshalb trafen sie sich nun in einem Café in Rosalia City und besprachen den weiteren Plan.

„Also, ich wäre dafür, dass wir aufbrechen", sagte Michael und rührte mit dem Trinkhalm in seinem Eistee herum.

„Aber ich habe ihr versprochen, zu warten", wandte David ein.

„Ach komm", sagte Michael. „Wenn es so wichtig war, warum hat sie dann nicht zumindest angerufen? Wahrscheinlich ist gar nichts, Rachel hat die Sache längst vergessen und James macht sich ein paar schöne Tage irgendwo bei den Strudel-Inseln."

David wollte sich jedoch noch immer nicht so recht überzeugen lassen. Er wandte sich an den, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur schweigend zugehört hatte. „Was denkst du, Richard?"

Der Gefragte zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht", antwortete er knapp.

Richard Vaughn war noch nie ein Mensch der großen Worte, und als David ihn zum ersten Mal begegnet war, dachte er, dass Richard gar nicht sprechen konnte. Auch sonst war er ein sehr ruhiger und ausgeglichener Junge. Er war sehr sportlich, ein hervorragender Schwimmer und hatte ein großes Talent im Umgang mit Wasser-Pokémon.

„Großartig!" sagte Michael sarkastisch. „Das hat uns jetzt sehr geholfen."

„Ich mache einen Vorschlag", meldete sich Julia zu Wort. „Wir warten noch bis morgen. Sollte sich Rachel bis dahin nicht gemeldet haben, brechen wir auf. Einverstanden?"

„Na gut", sagte David nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ich glaube, damit kann ich leben", sagte Michael.

„Okay", stimmte auch Richard zu.

Die vier Freunde bezahlten ihre Getränke und verließen das Café. Während sich Julia, Michael und Richard auf den Heimweg machten, trennte sich David von ihnen, um noch etwas mit Teddiursa und Haspiror auf der Route 31 zu trainieren. Er ging ins hohe Gras und ließ seine Pokémon aus dem Ball. Gerade als er mit dem Training beginnen wollte, hörte er plötzlich lautes Geschrei. David folgte den Geräuschen und kam auf eine Lichtung, wo er einen Mann in dunkler Uniform sah, der mit einem Stock auf ein Simsala einprügelte. Und während er das tat, stieß er wüste Beschimpfungen gegen das Pokémon aus.

Bei diesem Anblick begann es sofort in David zu kochen. Er konnte es einfach überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn Leute ihre Pokémon schlecht behandelten. Er musste dem Simsala helfen und ging mutig dazwischen.

„Sie da! Hören Sie sofort auf damit!" schrie er.

Der uniformierte Trainer hielt ein und drehte sich zu David um, und sein Simsala richtete sich mit einer langsamen Bewegung wieder auf. Beim Anblick der Beiden überfiel David sofort ein mulmiges Gefühl und er fing an, es zu bereuen, sich eingemischt zu haben. Der Trainer war ein finster aussehender Mann mit einem kantigen Gesicht und einem Drei-Tage-Bart. Doch was David weitaus mehr Angst machte, war sein Simsala. Es war anders als alle anderen Pokémon, die David in seinem Leben gesehen hatte: Es hatte rot glühende Augen und machte einen äußerst aggressiven Eindruck. In regelmäßigen Takten schlug es zwei silberne Löffel gegeneinander, ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass es darauf wartete, angreifen zu können.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" sagte der Trainer. „Ein neugieriger Teenager, der sich in Angelegenheiten einmischt, die ihm nichts angehen. Ich glaube, er braucht eine Lektion. Los, Simsala, Schattenhieb!"

Noch bevor David auf die Situation reagieren konnte, stürzte das Simsala ihm entgegen, während es einen seltsamen dunklen Schatten hinter sich herzog. Teddiursa erkannte die Lage sofort und stellte sich mutig vor David. Doch gegen die Stärke des Simsala hatte Teddiursa keine Chance. Es wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Mit großen Schritten rannte David hin, um nach ihm zu sehen. Zur gleichen Zeit richtete sich Simsala neu aus.

‚Wie kann das sein? Wie kann es Menschen angreifen? Und was ist das für eine Attacke, die Simsala anwendet?' All diese Fragen gingen David durch den Kopf, als er sich schützend auf Teddiursa warf.

„Hey, du Rüpel! Leg' dich gefälligst mit jemand an, der nicht schwächer ist als du!" rief plötzlich jemand. Das Simsala hielt auf der Stelle an. Zusammen mit seinem Trainer drehte es sich nach der Stimme um.

Eine Trainerin war unbemerkt aufgetaucht. Sie war Mitte zwanzig, hatte langes schneeweißes Haar und stahlblaue Augen. Gekleidet war sie in einer fast durchsichtigen Bluse aus türkiser Seide und ein paar kurzen Shorts. Neben ihr stand das außergewöhnlichsten Pokémon, das David je gesehen hatte. Es ähnelte einer jungen Frau in einem weißen Kimono mit einem roten Gürtel.

„Willst du dich jetzt auch noch einmischen?" brüllte der Simsala-Trainer. „Dann besiege ich eben dich zuerst und danach den Knirps!"

Die Frau lächelte und erwiderte kühl: „Versuch's doch!"

Der Mann schäumte vor Wut und befahl Simsala, das Pokémon der Frau mit einer Schattenattacke anzugreifen. Simsala richtete sich hoch auf und schlug seine Löffel gegeneinander. Dann, urplötzlich raste es nach vorn, um seinen Kontrahenten zu rammen. Doch die Frau blieb völlig ruhig.

„Frosdedje, ausweichen und mit Erstauner kontern!"

Das Frosdedje erwies sich als unglaublich schnell. Kurz bevor es von Simsala erreicht wurde, machte es einen Sprung nach links und schlug es von der Seite, wobei es einen schrillen Schrei ausstieß. Das Simsala wurde getroffen, jaulte kurz auf und schreckte zurück. So etwas hatten weder es selbst noch sein Trainer erwartet.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sich Simsala von seinem Schreck erholt und versuchte erneut, Frosdedje mit einer neuen Schattenattacke anzugreifen. Doch stets war das Frosdedje schneller und wendiger. Nach fünf misslungenen Angriffen fiel Simsala erschöpft auf die Knie. Es keuchte schwer.

„Du hältst dich wohl für ganz toll!" schrie der uniformierte Trainer. „Aber freu' dich nicht zu früh, es ist noch nicht vorbei!" Dann wandte er sich an sein Psycho-Pokémon und schimpfte weiter: „Steh' auf! Du wirst es jetzt dieser dummen Göre zeigen, wer der Bessere ist! Steh' auf, oder bist du etwa ein Schwächling?"

Es geschah, was David zuerst nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Das Simsala, das schon fast am Boden lag, kämpfte sich in einem Kraftakt wieder hoch. Seine Augen funkelten noch heller, und David glaubte nun, eine leuchtend rote Aura um ihn herum sehen zu können.

„Da sieh' einer an", sagte die Frau an das Simsala gerichtet. „Dein Trainer hat dich wohl in Rage gebracht. Es tut mir wirklich leid, es ist nichts persönliches, aber ich muss die Sache jetzt beenden. Frosdedje, Unheilböe!"

Während sich Simsala für eine große Attacke aufzuladen schien, begann Frosdedje, ein Art Tanz aufzuführen. Es wirbelte sine Arme durch die Luft, und um es herum entstand eine eigenartige purpurfarbene Wolke, die immer größer wurde. In dem Augenblick, als Simsala auf Frosdedje losrannte, schleuderte es ihm die Wolke wie ein Projektil entgegen. Simsala wurde komplett eingehüllt, und nur eine Sekunde später fiel es zu Boden und blieb kampfunfähig liegen.

Der uniformierte Trainer holte das Simsala in seinen Ball zurück und starrte die Frau zornig an. Seine Zähne mahlten aufeinander und knirschten lauter als bei einem Hundemon. „Ihr habt Glück, dass ich nicht noch mehr Crypto-Pokémon habe, sonst würde ich euch beide jetzt in den Boden stampfen! Aber ich werde euch nicht vergessen, verlasst euch drauf!" Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und rannte eilig davon.

Die Trainerin lief zu ihrem Pokémon, strich ihm leicht über dem Kopf und gab ihm eine Beere zur Belohnung. „Du hast sehr gut gekämpft, Frosdedje." Danach wandte sie sich an David. „Wie geht es Teddiursa?"

„Ich glaube, es ist okay", sagte David. „Sie haben mir wirklich aus der Klemme geholfen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen kann."

„Ein einfaches ‚Danke' würde reichen", antwortete die Frau mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte David hastig. Es war ihm peinlich, dass ihm nicht einmal das eingefallen war. „Sie haben übrigens ein tolles Pokémon. Es ist wohl sehr selten. Ich habe so eins noch nie gesehen."

„Das ist richtig", antwortete die Frau. „Es hat sich aus einem weiblichen Schneppke entwickelt. Und Schneppke gibt es nur auf dem Eispfad in der Nähe meiner Heimatstadt, Mahagonia City."

„Sie kommen aus Mahagonia City? Dann waren Sie bestimmt schon mal in der Arena dort, mit einem Pokémon wie Ihres", sagte David.

Die junge Frau schmunzelte unwillkürlich.

„Habe ich gerade etwas komisches gesagt?" fragte David.

„Nein. Es ist nur… Ich bin die Arena-Leiterin von Mahagonia City", antwortete sie.

David spürte plötzlich, dass er rot wurde. Wie konnte ihm das passieren? Wie konnte er sie nicht erkannt haben? Es war ihm wirklich peinlich, sich gleich zweimal hintereinander blamiert zu haben. „Sie sind es tatsächlich!" konnte er nur noch sagen. „Sie sind Lara Kagan!"

„Ja, genau die bin ich."

„Was machen Sie hier in diesem verlassenen Teil der Region?" fragte David.

„Ich bin eigentlich auf der Durchreise nach Teak City, wo eine Tagung stattfindet", antwortete Lara. „Da habe ich die Gelegenheit benutzt, um Freunde zu besuchen, die in Neuborkia wohnen. Eigentlich dachte ich, es wäre hier sicher. Dass sich Team Neo sogar bis hierher ausgebreitet hat, ist gar nicht gut."

Plötzlich fiel David eine Frage ein. „Was war eigentlich mit dem Simsala eben los? Es war so anders."

„Das ist das Werk dieses Verbrechersyndikats", erklärte Lara. „Sie fangen Pokémon in großen Mengen und verschließen ihre Herzen mit einer Maschine, um sie schlagkräftiger und skrupelloser zu machen. Man nennt die verwandelten Pokémon auch Crypto-Pokémon."

„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", sagte David.

„Ursprünglich wurde diese Technologie in einer fernen Region namens Orre entwickelt", sagte Lara. „Nach ein paar Jahren dachten die dortigen Behörden, sie hätten diese kriminelle Organisation zerschlagen. Doch irgendwie muss das Team Neo an die Technologie gekommen sein, und sie verwenden die Crypto-Pokémon jetzt, um ihre Pläne durchzusetzen und die Kaiserin zu unterstützen."

Alles, wovon Lara Kagan sprach, hörte sich für David wie ein Schauermärchen an. Orre? Crypto-Pokémon? Kaiserin? David verstand gar nichts von alledem.

„Aber ich sollte dich nicht mit all dem Zeug belasten", sagte Lara. „Ich glaube kaum, dass sich das Team Neo noch mal hierher verirrt. Komm' Frosdedje, wir müssen weiter!"

Frosdedje, das noch immer die Beere in seinen Händen hielt, zögerte kurz, als würde es überlegen. Dann schwebte es zu Teddiursa und reichte sie ihm.

„Frosdedje!" sagte es dabei.

Teddiursa nahm das Geschenk zögerlich mit schief gelegtem Kopf entgegen, als würde es nicht wissen, was es mit der Beere machen sollte. Es blieb noch lange so stehen und sah zu, wie Lara mit Frosdedje fortging.

„Komm', wir sollten auch gehen", sagte David.

Doch Teddiursa blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sagte mit traurigem Tonfall: „Teddi, Teddiursa!"

„Jetzt sag' bloß, du hast dich in Frosdedje verliebt", scherzte David. „Die ist nichts für dich, glaub' mir."

Nur widerwillig setzte sich Teddiursa in Bewegung, als würde er erwarten, dass Frosdedje noch einmal zurück kommen würde. Es war fast so, als hätte Frosdedje Anziehung auf Teddiursa angewendet. Erst als sie fast das Ende der Route 31 erreicht hatten, normalisierte sich Teddiursas Zustand wieder. Genüsslich knabberte es an der Beere, die es geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Als David zuhause ankam, sah er das mittlerweile bekannte rote Auto vor dem Haus stehen. Rachel Mc Crane stand lässig angelehnt davor.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie, als sie ihn sah. Ihre Stimme war sanft, aber ihre Miene war ernst. „Ich habe dich warten lassen."


	3. Der Wille zur Macht

**DRITTES KAPITEL: DER WILLE ZUR MACHT**

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" war die erste Frage, die David einfiel.

„Ja, es geht mir gut", antwortete Rachel. „Danke der Nachfrage."

„Konnten Sie in Erfahrung bringen, was Sie wissen wollten?"

„Das konnte ich", sagte Rachel. „Allerdings sollten wir nicht hier draußen darüber reden. Lass uns ins Haus gehen."

David befolgte Rachels Rat. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus, und erst nachdem David die Tür geschlossen und den Schlüssel zweimal umgedreht hatte, machte Rachel Licht an, als befürchtete sie, jemand ungebetenes könnte herein kommen. Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer auf zwei einander gegenüber stehende Sessel. Einen Moment lang saßen sie nur da, dann brach David das Schweigen.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden?"

Rachel antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen bat sie David, den Orden, James' Glücksbringer aus dem Glasschrank zu holen. Als David vor dem Schrank stand, zögerte er zuerst. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, das kleine Stück Metall anzufassen. Er überwindete das mulmige Gefühl, nahm es in die Hand und brachte es an den Tisch.

Zuerst betrachtete Rachel nur den Orden, ohne ihn anzufassen. Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, um anzufangen. Schließlich begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme zu erzählen. „Vor etwas mehr als einem Viertel Jahrhundert nahm Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia, der schon heute als lebende Legende gilt, seinen Posten als Pokémon-Champion hier in Johto auf. Das war bis dahin eine Neuheit, denn es war Tradition, dass jemand Pokémon-Champion nur in der Region werden konnte, aus der er auch abstammte. Zu seinen Hauptaufgaben gehörten sowohl das Trainieren wilder Pokémon als auch das Ausbilden von Trainern zu Arenaleitern.

Seine erste Schülerin war ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen namens Nina Branagh. Obwohl das Mindestalter für die Aufnahme siebzehn betrug, beschloss Ash, sie persönlich auszubilden. Zuerst schien es, als hätte er genau die richtige Wahl getroffen, denn Nina war talentiert und zielstrebig zugleich; sie sog alles förmlich auf, was Ash ihr beibrachte. Eine Zeit lang dachte man sogar, dass sie seine Nachfolge antreten würde, sollte er sich irgendwann zurückziehen."

David hörte der Erzählung gebannt zu. Er konnte es sich förmlich vorstellen: ein Mädchen, welches das unglaubliche Glück hatte, sich den Traum zu erfüllen, den Millionen von Jugendlichen mit ihr teilten: Pokémon-Meister zu werden.

„Doch irgendwann begannen ihre Ansichten immer radikaler zu werden", fuhr Rachel fort. „Sie vertrat die Ansicht, dass die Menschen den Pokémon überlegen waren, und dass diese aus dem Grund den Menschen bedingungslos gehorchen sollten. Sie begann mit dem damaligen Team Rocket zu sympathisieren, doch die Organisation konnte ihr nicht das bieten, was sie wollte, und so ging sie wieder fort.

In den folgenden Jahren belastete ihr Handeln das Verhältnis zu Ash sehr. So zerstritten sie sich letztendlich, und Nina brach ihre Ausbildung ab. Sie ging fort und tauchte unter. Wo sie danach hinging, ist unbekannt. Sie schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, bis sie unerwartet wieder auftauchte und in der Presse und im Fernsehen von sich reden machte. Sie gab unter anderem an, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hätte, die absolute Kontrolle über die Pokémon zu erlangen. Um ihre Behauptung zu beweisen, forderte sie Ash Ketchum öffentlich zu einem eins gegen eins Match heraus. Das alles war ein Medienspektakel, und Nina wusste, dass Ash nicht ablehnen konnte; er hatte schließlich noch nie eine Herausforderung abgeschlagen. Sie setzte ein Brutalanda gegen Ashs Pikachu ein. Ash kämpfte gut, doch gegen Ninas Drachen-Pokémon hatte er keine Chance. Sie wiederum wollte nicht nur siegen, sie wollte Ash brechen. Brutalanda attackierte Pikachu noch, als es bereits am Boden lag. In jenem Kampf verlor Ash sein Pikachu für immer..."

David schluckte. „Aber das verstehe ich nicht! Bei jedem öffentlichen Kampf gibt es doch Schiedsrichter, deren Aufgabe es ist, aufzupassen, dass kein Pokémon ernsthaft zu Schaden kommt!"

„Du hast Recht", stimmte ihm Rachel zu. „Aber Unfälle gibt es immer wieder, und Nina konnte die Sache als einen solchen darstellen, deshalb wurde ihr der Sieg nicht aberkannt. Nach ihrem Triumph wurde Nina von der Presse als „Pokémon-Kaiserin" bezeichnet. Die Bezeichnung gefiel ihr so gut, dass sie sich bis heute so nennt.

Aus Trauer zog sich Ash vollkommen zurück. Das war vielleicht sein größter Fehler, denn Nina begann in seiner Abwesenheit Arenaleiter und Top-Trainer gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Einige waren bereit, ihrem Weltbild zu folgen, andere wehrten sich vehement dagegen. Mittlerweile sind die älteren Arenaleiter untereinander völlig zerstritten. Ash erkannte seinen Fehler und gründete die Liga der Einundzwanzig. Das Ziel dieser Liga war es, den Machenschaften Ninas etwas entgegen zu setzen. Zu diesem Zweck versammelte er einundzwanzig junge, unbeeinflusste Trainer um sich. Die meisten von ihnen waren zu der Zeit völlig unbekannt, so wie zum Beispiel Lara Kagan, die aber heute Arenaleiterin von Mahagonia City ist."

„Lara Kagan? Die habe ich gerade erst getroffen", sagte David. „Sie war auf dem Weg nach Teak City zu einer Tagung." Er erzählte, was früher am Tag geschehen war.

„Wirklich?" fragte Rachel. „Da scheint Ash ziemlich schnell reagiert zu haben. Er hat auf meinen Rat hin die Liga zusammengerufen."

„Ash hat die Liga wieder zusammengerufen? Warum und was hat das alles mit uns zu tun?"

„Es hat sehr viel mit dir zu tun, oder besser gesagt, mit dem „Glücksbringer", den dir dein Onkel hinterlassen hat", sagte Rachel. „Es kursierte sehr lange das Gerücht, dass Nina einen Weg gefunden hätte, auch die legendären Drachen-Pokémon zu kontrollieren. Jedes Mitglied der Liga kannte das Gerücht, doch beweisen konnte es niemand. Bis jetzt."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte David.

„Die Freundschaft zwischen Mensch und Pokémon ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu erklären", sagte Rachel. „Sie basiert auf mentaler Energie. Je größer und stärker ein Pokémon ist, desto stärker ist sein Wille, und desto mehr mentale Kraft braucht ein Trainer, damit es mit ihm zusammenarbeitet. Ist ein Trainer mental nicht stark genug, gehorcht ihm das Pokémon nicht, sondern tut, was es selbst will. Deshalb halten junge meistens nur kleine Pokémon. Wenn sie also eines Tages stärkere Pokémon haben wollen, müssen sie in eine Arena gehen, um sich Orden zu verdienen. Durch den Kampf zeigen die Kandidaten, dass sie gut mit ihren Pokémon umgehen können und somit bereit sind, sie stärker zu machen oder auch stärkere getauschte Pokémon zu halten. Und die Funktion der Orden ist es, die mentalen Kräfte der Trainer zu fokussieren und zu verstärken. Aber um eines der legendären Pokémon zu kontrollieren, ist sehr viel Kraft nötig, mehr, als nur einer alleine aufbringen könnte. Und darum hat Nina diesen Orden erschaffen, um die mentalen Kräfte anderer Menschen zu stehlen und auf sie zu übertragen."

„Wie haben Sie das herausgefunden?" fragte David.

„Es fiel mir zuerst auf, als ich letzte Woche hier war", sagte Rachel. „Er schien mir ein wenig verwirrt. Allerdings schien es mir nicht allzu schlimm, doch dann entdeckte ich durch Zufall den Orden. Meine Nachforschungen haben mich in das älteste und größte Archiv des Landes geführt, welches sich in Sinnoh befindet. Ich fand dort heraus, dass ich Recht hatte mit meiner Vermutung; dass dieser Orden jeden Wunsch erfüllt, den der Anwender laut ausspricht. Im Gegenzug aber wird eine Erinnerung gestohlen und in Energie umwandelt. Und diese Energie fängt Nina auf, um sie für die Kontrolle der legendären Drachen-Pokémon zu verwenden."

„Aber wie konnte er ein so großes Risiko eingehen, nur um sich seine Wünsche zu erfüllen? Wusste er denn nicht, dass es gefährlich war?" fragte David.

„Oh doch, ich glaube, er wusste es ganz gut. Weshalb sonst hätte er ihn sonst zurückgelassen? Und weshalb hat er ihn nicht dir geschenkt, was er wohl am Anfang vorhatte? Er wusste um die Gefahr Bescheid, die von dem Orden ausging. Aber er hat ihn trotzdem benutzt, weil er keine Zukunftschance für sich gesehen hatte."

„Was reden Sie da? James ist ein gefragter Experte für die Pokémon-Aufzucht!"

„Jetzt schon. Aber was hat er früher gemacht?"

Plötzlich wurde David klar, worauf Rachel hinaus wollte. „Ach kommen Sie, das war vor fast dreißzig Jahren! Er hat seine Taten bereut und ist ein anständiger Bürger geworden."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Gesellschaft ihm verziehen hat, nur weil er seine Taten bereut hat? Bist du so naiv? Er war nicht einfach nur irgendein Ladendieb, er war Mitglied von Team Rocket! Er und Jessie unterstanden direkt dem Kopf der Organisation, Giovanni..."

„Reden Sie nicht schlecht über meine Tante!" sagte David, der plötzlich mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte.

„Sie überfielen wehrlose Leute und raubten ihnen ihre Pokémon..." fuhr Rachel fort.

„Reden Sie nicht so über meine Tante und meinen Onkel, verdammt noch mal!" schrie David. „Sie waren gut zu mir, und James ist es immer noch. Sie haben sich um mich gekümmert, als wäre ich ihr eigener Sohn. Sie haben kein Recht, so über die Beiden zu reden!" Er konnte nicht länger seine Gefühle zurückhalten und begann zu weinen.

Rachel nahm ihn in die Arme und strich ihn über den Rücken. „Ist schon gut, es ist okay..."

Nach einer Weile hatte sich David wieder beruhigt. „Ich wusste von seiner Vergangenheit, und dass ihn viele Leute deshalb nicht mochten", sagte er und räusperte sich. „Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, ihn zu verteidigen, wenn sie ihn angriffen..."

„Niemand sollte die Verantwortung für seine Vorfahren tragen müssen", sagte Rachel.

David nickte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir morgen nach Teak City aufbrechen, um an der Versammlung teilzunehmen, die Ash veranstaltet", sagte Rachel.

„Was wird dann mit meiner Reise?" fragte David. „Meine Freunde und ich hatten uns so sehr darauf gefreut."

„Deine Freunde werden einfach mitkommen", sagte Rachel. „Und nach der Versammlung könnt ihr gehen, wohin ihr wollt."

„Ja, ich denke, das ist ein guter Kompromiss", sagte David.

„Gut", sagte Rachel. „Dann werde ich jetzt in das Pokémon-Center zurückgehen. Ich komme morgen früh um zehn, falls es dir recht ist."

„Natürlich", sagte David.

Eigentlich dachte David, dass er vor Aufregung nicht einschlafen könnte, nach alldem, was er erfahren hatte. Doch schon bald, nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	4. Apfelkuchen und Gruselgeschichten

**VIERTES KAPITEL: APFELKUCHEN UND GRUSELGESCHICHTEN**

Am nächsten Morgen trafen Davids Freunde schon früh in seinem Haus ein. Zuerst befürchtete er, dass die anderen wegen der kleinen Planänderung unzufrieden sein würden, doch seine Sorgen waren völlig unbegründet. Er brauchte die anderen gar nicht vom neuen Reiseziel zu überzeugen. Sie stimmten auf der Stelle zu, nachdem David ihnen von den Geschehnissen des Vortags erzählt hatte. Michael und Richard hatten keine Einwände, und besonders Julia schien völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein.

„Ich werde also wirklich Ash Ketchum treffen?" fragte sie euphorisch. „Den Ash Ketchum? Den aus Alabastia?"

„Äh ja, aber..." wollte David entgegenhalten, doch er bekam keine Chance.

„Oh Mann, ich glaub' es nicht! Ich werde wirklich Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia treffen! Er ist ja so süß!" schwärmte sie.

„Hey, Erde an Julia! Der Mann ist fünfzig, sogar seine Tochter ist älter als du!" sagte David.

„Das verstehst du wieder mal nicht", erwiderte Julia mit einer halb gespielt, halb genervten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das Alter ist überhaupt nichts Negatives. Im Gegenteil, die Jahre haben ihn nur weiser gemacht. Er sah verdammt gut aus, als er zwanzig war: schwarze Haare, durchtrainierter Körper, und diese Augen erst... Ach, was rede ich? Er sieht heute immer noch gut aus!"

„Ich bekomme gleich einen Brechreiz", murmelte Michael.

Zur Erleichterung der Jungs wurden Julias Schwärmereien von der Türklingel unterbrochen. David öffnete die Tür und ließ Rachel eintreten. Mit kurzen Worten begrüßte sie seine Freunde und wandte sich dann ihm zu.

„Es hat sich leider etwas geändert", sagte sie zu David. „Ihr müsst ohne mich losgehen. Ich habe eben einen Anruf von meinem Chef erhalten, er möchte mich unbedingt sehen."

„Sie haben einen Chef?" fragte David etwas überrascht. „Ich dachte, Sie wären Arenaleiterin?"

„Das bin ich zwar, trotzdem sind wir Arenaleiter nicht so unabhängig, wie wir es uns manchmal wünschten", sagte Rachel mit einem leichten Seufzer. „Wie dem auch sei, ihr werdet alleine aufbrechen müssen. Ich werde mich mit euch in Dukatia City treffen."

„In Ordnung", sagte David.

„Da wäre noch etwas", fügte Rachel hinzu. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten geratet, aber falls doch, müsst ihr in die Dunkelheit der Nacht gehen und nach einer Elfe suchen. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte David verwirrt. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

Doch die blonde Schönheit hatte sich bereits abgewandt und war auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Wagen. „Gute Reise, und viel Glück!" sagte sie, bevor sie einstieg und davonfuhr.

Die vier Freunde packten ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen. Ein letztes Mal überprüften sie, ob sie an alles gedacht hatten.

„Pokédex, Pokétch, Pokébälle, unsere Pokémon...", zählte Michael einzeln auf. „Ich glaube, wir haben alles. Und wenn nicht, können wir es ja immer noch im nächsten Supermarkt kaufen."

Dann brachen sie auf. Zum ersten Mal in ihren jungen Jahren brachen sie ohne ihre Eltern zu einer längeren Reise auf. David hatte befürchtet, dass ihm der Abschied von seinem Haus schwer fallen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend machte er sich mit den anderen auf den Weg.

„Wisst ihr", sagte Michael nach einer Weile. „Wenn wir in Azalea City ankommen, müssen wir unbedingt Eve und Henry Danton besuchen. Sie sind mit meiner Familie befreundet, und Eve macht den besten Apfelkuchen, den ich je gegessen habe. Der ist so göttlich, den müsst ihr einfach probieren!"

„Moment mal", sagte Julia. „Du bist wirklich so unverschämt, um unangekündigt bei denen aufzutauchen, und dann soll sie auch noch einen Apfelkuchen für dich backen?"

„Ich bin nicht unverschämt", erwiderte Michael grinsend. „Sie backt nämlich jeden Tag einen. Und Besuch haben die beiden auch gerne."

„Na dann, nichts wie hin", sagte David.

„Da wäre noch was", fügte Michael hinzu. „Henry ist schon ein wenig älter und redet manchmal etwas wirres Zeug. Er ist überzeugt von allen möglichen Verschwörungstheorien. Ignoriert es einfach, wenn er euch damit nervt."

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist", sagte Julia gelassen.

**PKMN**

Azalea City war eine nette Kleinstadt, nur wenig größer als Viola City. In der Hauptstraße standen zwei Reihen kleiner Einfamilienhäuser. In genauso einem wohnten Eve und Henry. Es war tatsächlich so, wie Michael gesagt hatte: als die vier Freunde eintraten, wurden sie begrüßt, als wären sie alle schon eine Ewigkeit mit dem Ehepaar bekannt. Während Eve in die Küche ging, um heiße Schokolade zu machen, setzten sich die Freunde an den großen Esstisch. Der Duft von Apfel und Zimt erfüllte den Raum.

Schon wenig später saßen alle am Tisch versammelt, aßen Apfelkuchen und tranken heiße Schokolade. Sogar die Pokémon der vier Freunde, Teddiursa, Haspiror, Endivie, Pichu und Karnimani hatten kleine Stücke abbekommen.

„Der Kuchen ist wirklich sehr lecker, Mrs. Danton", sagte David. „Michael wollte unbedingt, dass wir ihn probieren."

„Das freut mich", antwortete Eve mit einem Lächeln. „Ich weiß, wie sehr Michael meinen Kuchen liebt. Einmal hat er sogar einen ganzen Kuchen allein gegessen."

„Was? Wirklich?" fragte Julia überrascht.

Michael nickte. „Mir war zwar hinterher für den Rest des Tages schlecht, aber ich war glücklich", erzählte er. „Ich werde ihn vermissen, wenn wir jetzt auf die Reise gehen."

„Ich kann dir ein paar Stücke einpacken", schlug Eve vor, und Michael nahm das Angebot ohne zu zögern an.

„Ihr geht jetzt also auf die große Reise, auf die alle Teenager irgendwann gehen", sagte Henry und brach damit sein Schweigen. Sein Tonfall war seltsam und irgendwie unheimlich. „Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, denn in letzter Zeit laufen in der Gegend ein paar ziemlich merkwürdige Gestalten herum. Erst vor ein paar Tagen habe ich hier in der Nähe einen zwielichtigen Typen gesehen..."

Seine Erzählung wurde von Eve unterbrochen „Bitte, Henry. Du machst den Kindern noch Angst!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein", sagte David. „Es macht uns keine Angst. Bitte erzählen Sie weiter, Mr. Danton."

„Also, ich kam gerade aus dem Steineichenwald", setzte Henry seine Geschichte fort. „Da stand dieser Mensch am Ortseingang. Alles an ihm war irgendwie seltsam. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, Handschuhe und eine Maske, die zur Hälfte schwarz, und zur Hälfte weiß war. Ich dachte zuerst, er wäre einer dieser wandernden Artisten. Aber er machte gar nichts, sondern stand nur bewegungslos da. Ich meine, er bewegte sich überhaupt nicht. Auch als ich an ihm vorüber ging, reagierte er nicht."

„Vielleicht war er eine lebende Statue", überlegte David. „Die verdienen sich ihr Geld damit, dass sie stundenlang irgendwo herumstehen, ohne sich zu regen."

„Der Gedanke ist mir auch kurzfristig gekommen", stimmte Henry zu. „Aber er hatte so eine seltsame dunkle Aura um sich herum. Das konnte ich spüren, glaubt mir! Und nachdem ich kurz im Supermarkt war, um noch ein paar Dinge einzukaufen, war er weg. Einfach so, wie in Luft aufgelöst. Ich sage euch, der war mir nicht geheuer!"

„Das war ein Pantomime", sagte Michael mit Nachdruck und vollem Mund. „Er hat einfach seine Nummer beendet und ist weitergezogen."

„Und was ist dieser Aura, die er um sich herum hatte?" hakte Henry nach.

Darauf wusste auch Michael keine Antwort, und es entstand eine gespannte Stille.

„Nun, auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch eine schöne Reise", sagte Eve etwas verlegen. „Und kommt gesund wieder!" Damit war das Thema des Alten Henry vom Tisch, und sie redeten wieder über andere Dinge. Dennoch wurde David das Gefühl nicht los, dass hinter seiner Geschichte mehr steckte als nur die Hirngespinste eines alten Mannes.

**PKMN**

Es war bereits dunkel geworden, als die vier Freunde das Haus der Dantons verließen. Sie beschlossen, im Pokémon-Center zu übernachten und erst am nächsten Morgen weiter zu gehen, wenn es wieder hell war.

Für einige Minuten schwiegen sie alle und konzentrierten sich nur auf ihre Schritte. Plötzlich fragte David:

„Sagt mal, glaubt ihr, was der Alte Henry erzählt hat?"

Die anderen schienen das Thema schon längst abgetan zu haben und waren daher umso überraschter, als David es wieder auf den Tisch brachte.

„Du grübelst immer noch darüber?" fragte Michael.

„Mir schien, als wäre er ziemlich überzeugt gewesen von dem, was er da erzählte", sagte David.

„Ich sagte doch, dass er an alle möglichen Verschwörungstheorien glaubt", erwiderte Michael. „Zum Beispiel ist er auch der Überzeugung, dass die Pokémon von Außerirdischen hierher gebracht und ausgesetzt wurden. Du solltest dem keine Beachtung schenken."

„Da ist aber die Sache mit der Aura, die der seltsame Mann gehabt haben soll", wandte David ein. „So etwas habe ich erst letztlich gesehen." Er erzählte seinen Freunden vom Kampf gegen das Mitglied vom Team Neo, und davon, dass auch sein Simsala eine Aura hatte.

„Ja, aber das war auch ein Pokémon", sagte Michael, der unbeeindruckt von der Sache schien. „Dass das Team Neo seltsame Sachen mit Pokémon macht, ist längst bekannt. Schon als Giovanni noch lebte und die Organisation noch Team Rocket hieß, haben sie alles Mögliche versucht, um die Pokémon zu kontrollieren. Seitdem sein Sohn Francesco die Führung übernommen hat, hat sich die Organisation stark vergrößert, und ihre Aktivitäten sind noch rätselhafter geworden. Aber darum sollen sich die Rockys kümmern. Wir halten uns da schön raus."

„Ja", sagte David nachdenklich. „Vielleicht habt ihr Recht."

„Die Unterhaltung hat mich hungrig gemacht", sagte Michael. „Ich brauche dringend noch was zum Essen!"

„Du hast schon wieder Hunger?" fragte David ungläubig. „Du hast vier Stück Apfelkuchen gegessen!"

„Fünf", korrigierte Richard.

„Na und?" fragte Michael. „Das war nur Kuchen, aber ich brauche jetzt was Anständiges. Ich gehe mal schauen, ob ich in der Stadt noch etwas zum Essen finde. Will jemand mitkommen?"

Doch alle lehnten ab.

„Also dann, bis nachher", rief Michael und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.


	5. Das Phantom des Waldes

**FÜNFTES KAPITEL: DAS PHANTOM DES WALDES**

Nach einer ruhigen Nacht trafen sich die vier Freunde am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück im Speisesaal des Pokémon-Centers. Während sie aßen, besprachen sie ihre weitere Reiseroute.

„Wir sind noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vom Steineichenwald entfernt", erklärte Michael, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatte. „Der Wald ist ziemlich groß. Wir werden wahrscheinlich zwei Tage brauchen, bis wir durch sind. Das bedeutet, dass wir vorher noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen sollten, solange wir in der Stadt sind."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte David erkennen, dass Julia plötzlich bleich wurde. „Julia? Was ist mit dir? Du siehst auf einmal krank aus..."

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete Julia hastig. „Es ist nichts."

„Der Steineichenwald ist der älteste und der zweitgrößte der vier Regionen", begann Michael daraufhin mit einem Vortrag über den Wald. „Nur der Ewigwald in der Sinnoh-Region ist noch größer. Ich war bisher nur einmal zu einer kurzen Wanderung dort. Dieses Mal haben wir viel Zeit. In Wäldern leben fast doppelt so viele Pokémon wie auf Wiesen und Feldern. Allein die Vielfalt an Pflanzen-Pokémon, die dort zu finden sind, ist beeindruckend. Aber am interessantesten sind die Käfer-Pokémon, die dort anzutreffen sind: Webarak, Bluzuk, Nincada..."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte David ihm zu. „Als ich klein war, habe ich sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich auf Käfer-Pokémon zu spezialisieren. Sie sind einfach zu halten und entwickeln sich relativ schneller im Vergleich mit anderen Typen."

Völlig ohne Vorwarnung sprang Julia so heftig von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass sie ihn fast umgeworfen hätte. Sofort erntete sie verwunderte Blicke.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" fragte David besorgt. „Ich könnte nämlich schwören, dass du noch blasser geworden bist, als du eben schon warst."

„Nein, mir geht es nicht gut", sagte Julia mit gepresster Stimme. „Also bitte, bitte hört auf, über Käfer-Pokémon zu reden! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir durch diesen verfluchten Wald laufen müssen. Aber dieses Gerede über Käfer-Pokémon macht mich noch völlig fertig!"

„Was hast du denn gegen Käfer-Pokémon?" fragte David.

„Was hast du gegen den Wald?" fragte Michael.

„Käfer-Pokémon sind eklig", beantwortete Julia zuerst Davids Frage. „Sie haben so lange Beine, spinnen klebrige Fäden und geben Gifte ab, von denen man üble Hautreizungen bekommt. Mich schüttelt es schon, wenn ich an sie denke! Und jetzt zu deiner Frage", fuhr Julia an Michael gewandt fort. „Ich mag den Steineichenwald nicht, weil es in diesem Wald spukt! So, jetzt wisst ihr es!"

„Klingt ganz so, als hättest du eine unerfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit einem Webarak gemacht", sagte David nach einer kurzen Überlegung. „Die sind in der Tat giftig. Aber sie geben ihr Gift nur ab, wenn sie provoziert werden. Wenn du dich ihnen ruhig näherst, tun sie dir nichts, und du kannst sie sogar streicheln."

„Das ist ja großartig!" sagte Julia sarkastisch. „Bitte hab' Verständnis dafür, dass ich das nicht tun werde."

„Soviel ich weiß, gibt es im Steineichenwald keine Geist-Pokémon", sagte Michael nachdenklich.

„Du hast mich falsch verstanden", erwiderte Julia. „Ich sagte nicht, dass es dort Geist-Pokémon gäbe, ich sagte, dass es dort spukt."

„Du meinst also so etwas wie echte Geister?" fragte David.

„Es gibt keine echten Geister", sagte Michael. „Die sogenannten echten Geister sind nur Einbildung. Anscheinend hat dich der Alte Henry angesteckt."

„Sagt, was ihr wollt", schmollte Julia. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!"

„Erzähl!" forderte Richard sie auf.

Julia atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und begann zu erzählen:

„Vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr war ich mit zwei Freundinnen auf einer ganztägigen Exkursion, um Proben von den Pflanzen für die Abschlussprüfung zu sammeln. Hier in der Stadt warnte man uns bereits vor einer Kreatur, die alle nur das Phantom des Waldes nannten. Wir haben es natürlich als Gerede abgetan und sind in den Wald gegangen. Zuerst hat es viel Spaß gemacht, die Pflanzenproben einzusammeln. Es war ein heißer Sommertag, aber im Wald war es angenehm kühl. Doch am Nachmittag verschwand die Sonne ganz, es wurde kalt, und die ganzen Käfer-Pokémon krochen aus ihren Löchern. Wir beschlossen, zurückzugehen. Und da spürten wir es: Irgendetwas verfolgte uns, es war das Phantom. Wir gingen schneller und liefen im Zickzack-Kurs, doch das Phantom blieb stets hinter uns. Erst als wir wieder in der Stadt ankamen, sind wir es losgeworden. Es muss wohl im Wald geblieben sein."

„Und was war es jetzt, was euch verfolgt hat?" fragte David verwirrt.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Julia. „Wir haben es nie genau gesehen. Es hielt sich stets im Gebüsch versteckt."

„Moment", wandte Michael ein. „Du schließt nur aufgrund eines mulmigen Gefühls, dass da ein Geist war?"

„Aber das Gefühl war echt, ich hätte schwören können, dass da was war, wir konnten es nur nicht sehen. Es war bestimmt das Phantom, von dem alle sprachen..."

„Da haben wir's", sagte Michael mit dem Tonfall eines Pokémon-Professors. „Es gibt keine Geister. Die ganze Sache ist schlicht damit zu erklären, dass du schon vorher diese Abneigung gegen Käfer-Pokémon hattest. Solange es warm war, schliefen die Käfer-Pokémon, und alles war in Ordnung. Doch als die Sonne verschwand, kamen sie zum Vorschein, und du begannst dich zu ekeln und zu fürchten. Dein Unterbewusstsein hat sich dann aus dieser negativen Erfahrung einen Geist gebastelt, sozusagen."

„Wow, das klang ziemlich professionell", sagte David beeindruckt.

„Danke schön, ich fühle mich geehrt", sagte Michael und deutete eine Verneigung an.

„Das ändert alles nichts daran, dass ich den Wald nicht leiden kann", sagte Julia. „Und Käfer-Pokémon noch viel weniger."

„Tja, es tut mir ja leid", bedauerte Michael aufrichtig. „Aber wenn wir nach Dukatia City wollen, müssen wir durch den Steineichenwald. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt erst einmal unsere Einkäufe erledigen", fasste David einen Entschluss. „Bei der Gelegenheit können wir uns auch ein wenig umhören, ob jemand etwa genaueres über dieses Phantom weiß. Denn wenn es vor einem halben Jahr da war, ist es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch da. Und wenn es tatsächlich mehr als nur eine Einbildung sein sollte, dann wissen bestimmt noch andere davon. Dann werden wir das Geheimnis gemeinsam lüften."

„Das klingt gut", stimmte Michael zu. „So machen wir es."

„Einverstanden", sagte Richard. Und auch Julia nickte.

„Dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit", sagte David.

**PKMN**

Es stellte sich heraus, dass wirklich jeder in Azalea City, angefangen bei Schwester Joy, über den Verkäufer im Supermarkt bis hin zu einem kleinen Jungen auf der Straße, das Gerücht über das Phantom des Steineichenwaldes kannte. Doch seltsamerweise wusste niemand etwas genaueres darüber. Niemand hatte es jemals mit eigenen Augen gesehen, alle kannten bloß jemanden, der jemanden kannte, der es angeblich gesehen hatte.

So beschlossen sie, der Sache selbst auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie verließen Azalea City nach Westen, und nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch waren sie am Waldrand angekommen. Noch einmal blieben sie kurz stehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" wandte sich David noch einmal fürsorglich an Julia.

Sie nickte stumm.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte David. „Es wird nichts passieren. Und außerdem sind wir in der Nähe."

„Ja, wir sind alle bei dir", sagte Michael zustimmend.

„Du bist nicht allein", rang sich sogar Richard zu einem längeren Satz durch.

Julia lächelte. „Danke, es freut mich, dass ihr euch alle so um mich sorgt."

Sie fasste David bei der Hand, und gemeinsam betraten sie den Wald, während Michael und Richard ihnen dicht folgten. Wie immer war es im Steineichenwald viel kühler als außerhalb, da die riesigen Baumkronen nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen durchließen. Es herrschte eine idyllische Stille, vereinzelt war die Stimme eines Taubsis oder eines Habitaks zu hören. Hier und dort konnten sie auch ein paar Myraplas im Gras sehen. Während die Freunde dahin schlenderten, löste sich Julias Anspannung Stück für Stück, und sie schien ihre Furcht vor dem Wald zu verlieren.

Als sie an einer Wegverzweigung stehen blieben, und Michael auf der Karte nachschaute, hörten sie plötzlich ein „Blllluzzzukkk!", welches allmählich immer lauter wurde. David sah sich um und erblickte das runde Käfer-Pokémon, das mit hoher Geschwindigkeit genau auf sie zugerannt kam. Es rannte immer weiter, ohne die Geschwindigkeit zu verringern, so dass die Freunde nur noch durch einen gewagten Sprung zur Seite einen Zusammenstoß verhindern konnten.

„Wow, dieses Bluzuk hatte es aber ziemlich eilig!" bemerkte David. „Ob es wohl da vorne was interessantes gibt?"

„Leute", unterbrach ihn Michael. „Da kommen noch mehr!"

Aus der Richtung, aus der die Freunde gekommen waren, bewegte sich ein riesiger Schwarm unterschiedlichster Käfer-Pokémon auf sie zu. Einige von ihnen flogen, andere krochen am Boden entlang. Julia hielt den Anblick so vieler Käfer-Pokémon nicht mehr aus. Sie fing an, laut zu kreischen. Erst als David sie schützend in den Arm nahm, hörte sie auf.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Minute, bis der ganze Schwarm an den Freunden vorbeigezogen war und wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

„Ist es vorbei?" fragte Julia ängstlich.

„Ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete David.

„Mann, das war eigenartig, fast so, als seien sie vor etwas geflohen", sagte Michael.

In dem Moment hörten sie ein deutliches Knacken der Äste. Die Freunde sahen um sich und erblickten eine schemenhafte Gestalt in einiger Entfernung. Sie konnten nur die ungefähren Umrisse erkennen. Was immer es war, es war ziemlich groß, fast so groß wie die Teenager selbst, und es bewegte sich auf eine gespenstische Art und Weise fort.

„Das ist es!" sagte Julia. „Das muss das Phantom sein! Vor ihm sind also alle Käfer-Pokémon geflohen."

„Kommt, hinterher!" rief David. „Ich möchte wissen, was das ist!"

Mit großen Schritten versuchten die Freunde, das mysteriöse Wesen zu verfolgen. Doch durch den dichten Wald war es eindeutig im Vorteil. Ständig schlugen den Teenagern dünne Zweige ins Gesicht, doch sie waren entschlossen und dachten nicht ans Aufgeben. Sie verfolgten das Phantom immer weiter, bis sie auf eine große Lichtung kamen.

Dort, in der Mitte der Lichtung, war das Phantom stehen geblieben, oder um ganz korrekt zu sein, es schwebte mitten in der Luft, ohne den Boden zu berühren. Es war grün und braun gefärbt, was darauf hindeutete, dass es ein Pokémon des Typs Pflanze war. Es hatte einen riesigen Kopf; verglichen mit den dünnen langen Blättern und Ranken, die sein Körper darstellte, war es geradezu gigantisch. Sein Maul reichte von der einen Seite seines Kopfes bis an die andere, und es wurde von zwei Reihen spitzer Zähne besetzt.

„Das also ist das mysteriöse Phantom des Waldes", sagte David. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es schon ein wenig furchteinflößend."

„Was ist das für ein Pokémon?" fragte Julia.

„Das ist ein Venuflibis", sagte David. „Ein Pflanzen-Pokémon."

„Aber seit wann haben Pflanzen-Pokémon Zähne und können schweben?"

„Tja, das trifft eben nur auf diese Art zu", erklärte David. „James hatte mal so eins. Bisher habe ich aber auch nur davon gehört und noch nie ein lebendes Exemplar gesehen."

Währenddessen hatte Michael den Pokédex aus seiner Tasche geholt und hatte es gescannt. Schon wenig später erklärte eine mechanische Stimme:

Venuflibis, das Käfertot–Pokémon. Seine ursprüngliche Heimat ist die Sinnoh-Region. Mit seinen langen Blättern und Ranken fängt es seine Beute und steckt sie in sein Maul, wo sie verdaut wird. Dieser Vorgang kann allerdings einen ganzen Tag lang dauern. Trainer sollten sich vor seinen Zähnen in Acht nehmen, die schmerzhaft zubeißen können.

Als sich die Freunde dem schwebenden Pflanzen-Pokémon näherten, streckte Venuflibis seine langen Ranken aus und tippte Julia sanft, aber bestimmt auf die Schulter. Julia sah ihm ins Gesicht, und es begann auf und ab zu schweben, so, als würde es hüpfen.

„Venuuuuflibis!" rief es.

„Hm, ich glaube, es möchte dich zum Kampf herausfordern, Julia", sagte Michael.

„Ist das so?" fragte Julia.

Venuflibis wippte leicht mit dem Kopf, als würde es nicken.

„Also gut", sagte Julia. „Dann lasst uns kämpfen!" Sie lief auf die Lichtung, nahm ihren Pokéball vom Kampfgürtel und warf ihn in die Luft. „Endivie, du bist dran!"

Ein roter Lichtstrahl beförderte Endivie aus dem Pokéball. Kampfeslustig stellte es sein Blatt auf und wartete auf Julias Kommando.

„Jetzt wird es spannend!" sagte Michael leise. Er und die anderen brachten sich in eine sichere Entfernung an den Rand der Lichtung.

„Okay, Endivie", rief Julia. „Greif' Venflibis mit deinem Rasierblatt an!"

Endivie antwortete mit einem kurzen Ruf und schwenkte dann kraftvoll das Blatt auf seinem Kopf. Sichelförmige Blätter schossen auf Venuflibis zu. Sofort reagierte es mit einem Rankenhieb und zerstörte jedes einzelne Rasierblatt, noch bevor sie in seine Nähe kamen. Gleich darauf legte es mit seinen langen Blättern nach, indem es sie wie Peitschen durch die Luft sausen ließ und nach Endivie schlug.

„Zieh' dich zurück!" rief Julia. Endivie sprang zwischen die Attacken hindurch und brachte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit. Dennoch erwischte Venuflibis Endivie leicht am Rücken. Das kleine Laub-Pokémon quiekte auf, konnte aber einen Augenblick später weiterkämpfen.

Die anderen sahen gespannt vom Rand aus zu. „Du musst irgendwie an Venuflibis heran!" rief David Julia zu. „Es hat eine zu große Reichweite, aus der Ferne ist es im klaren Vorteil!"

‚Aber wie komme ich an es heran, wenn es sich mit so langen Blättern und Ranken wehrt?' dachte Julia angestrengt nach. Dann hatte sie einen Einfall. „Endivie, noch mal Rasierblatt!" befahl sie laut.

„So wird das nichts", sagte David, der selber nervös wurde. „Die Rasierblattattacke wird nur wieder abgewehrt..."

„Aber vielleicht ist es genau das, was sie will", erwiderte Michael.

„Bodyslam, Endivie, jetzt!" rief Julia.

Während Venuflibis erneut seine Ranken ausstreckte, um die abgeschossenen Blätter zu zerstören, schoss Endivie wie eine Rakete vorwärts und sprang hoch, um seinen Kontrahenten mit ganzer Körperkraft zu rammen. Venuflibis versuchte hastig, den Treffer abzuwehren, doch es war nicht schnell genug. Es kassierte einen Volltreffer und wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Zwar stand es wieder auf, doch seine Bewegungen waren jetzt deutlich langsamer und unkontrollierter geworden.

„Sehr gut!" rief Julia. „Deine Bodyslam-Attacke hat es paralysiert! Setz' mit Tackle nach!"

Sofort griff Endivie wieder an. Obwohl Venuflibis geschwächt war, wollte es aber noch nicht aufgeben. Mit seinen scharfen Zähnen schnappte es nach Endivie.

„Vorsicht!" rief Julia. „Nimm' dich vor seiner Biss-Attacke in Acht!"

Endivie schaffte es, mit flinken Sprüngen den Bissen auszuweichen, sprang in die Luft und traf erneut. Doch die Anstrengung, die Endivie aufbringen musste, um Venuflibis' Kopf zu erreichen, war ihm anzumerken. Und auch wenn Venuflibis stark angeschlagen war, so hatte es doch eine sehr hohe Ausdauer.

Julia verfolgte angespannt das ganze Geschehen. Sie wusste, dass sie Endivies Kräfte regenerieren musste, wenn sie diesen Kampf gewinnen wollte. Doch alle Tränke, die sie im Supermarkt gekauft hatte, waren bei Michael im Rucksack. Im Übrigen wären sie sowieso keine große Hilfe gewesen, denn um einen Trank einzusetzen, hätte Endivie seinem Gegner den Rücken zukehren und zu ihr kommen müssen; ein Risiko, das sie bei einem solchen Gegner auf keinen Fall eingehen wollte. Sie kramte nervös in den eigenen Taschen, doch alles was sie fand, war eine bereits halb vertrocknete Sinelbeere, die sie noch von zuhause hatte.

‚Na ja, ist wohl besser als gar nichts', dachte Julia. Sie rief nach Endivie und warf ihm die Beere zu. Das Laub-Pokémon fing sie geschickt in seinem Mund auf. Doch es fraß die Beere nicht, sondern schien sie stattdessen einfach zu absorbieren. Sein Körper begann hell zu glänzen. Es setzte zu einem Sprung an und rammte Venuflibis mit einer Attacke, die stärker war als alle zuvor. Venuflibis wurde zu Boden geworfen und blieb kampfunfähig liegen. Julia ergriff die Gelegenheit und warf einen Pokéball. Ein roter Strahl zog Venuflibis hinein. Zweimal wackelte der Ball noch leicht, dann blieb er liegen.

„Juhuu, ich hab' ein Venuflibis gefangen!" jubelte Julia, sammelte den Ball ein und machte einen Freudensprung.

„Das war ein ziemlich schlauer Zug von Endivie, eigenständig Beerenkräfte einzusetzen", sagte David.

„Aber auch ziemlich riskant", wandte Michael ein. „Man weiß nie, was passiert, denn jede Beere wirkt bei jedem Gegner anders..."

„Sei' kein Spaßverderber", erwiderte David. „Es ist gut gegangen, und das ist alles, was zählt!"

So setzten die vier Freunde ihre Wanderung mit einem neuen Mitglied im Team fort. Nun war auch der Bann gebrochen, und der Steineichenwald hatte seinen Schrecken für Julia verloren.


End file.
